¿Junjou Halloween?
by Aulu
Summary: ¿Cómo pasarán el 31 de octubre Usagi y Misaki? Una fiesta, un disfraz y una película de terror.../Terminado/Advertencia: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween, la excusa perfecta para pasar una noche inolvidable al lado de tu pareja, claro, si es que sabes jugar bien tus cartas. Y Usami Akihiko sabía muy bien como jugar las suyas…

Usagi-san ¿cómo van tu nueva novela? -comentó Misaki mientras preparaba el desayuno como de costumbre.

Todo en orden, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer -respondió de manera orgullosa el escritor mientras ojeaba el periódico sentado en el comedor.

_Si tan solo lo hicieras a tiempo _-pensó Misaki a la par que miraba de manera fulminante a Usagi.

Faltan pocos días para Halloween ¿qué sorpresa me estás preparando para ese día?-dijo Usagi mientras posaba su mirada en Misaki.

¿Preparar algo? ¿Y por esa fecha? Pero si ni siquiera te gustan los dulces o las películas de terror. Además, todos los años es lo mismo…Termino viendo alguna película que dan en la tele mientras Aikawa te grita por teléfono por no tener listo tu trabajo -imágenes de Aikawa al borde del colapso y Usami tirado en el sofá llegaron a la mente de Misaki, realmente no era agradable recordar ese tipo de escenas…

Por eso mismo, quizá deberíamos hacer algo diferente. Nunca he celebrado esta fecha como las familias normales –dijo Usagi a la par que hacía un pequeño puchero.

Usagi-san no estoy para tonterías. Las familias normales celebran esa fecha cuando tienen niños pequeños y aquí no hay ninguno…¡al menos no de edad porque mentalmente si hay uno! –contestó Misaki exasperado.

¿Y si lo celebramos como una pareja normal? ¿Qué sería lo más apropiado? Podría ser una buena fuente de inspiración para una de mis novelas… -dijo Usagi.

Si se trata de tus novelas BL olvídalo, nunca más te ayudaré con eso, ya sé las consecuencias que eso trae. Bueno, me tengo que ir a la universidad ya terminé con el desayuno –dijo Misaki mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos en la mesa para que Usagi se sirviera.

Gracias, Misaki –dijo el ojivioleta mientras miraba dulcemente a Misaki lo que provocó el sonrojo de este.

Misaki se dirigió a la universidad mientras recapitulaba la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Akihiko. Realmente si se trataba de una novela BL Akihiko ya había demostrado tener la suficiente imaginación para poder escribir de lo que quisiera sin necesitar su ayuda. Pero aún así sintió que quizá él estuvo hablando en serio y necesitaba de ayuda. Si se podía evitar llegar al extremo de encontrar a Aikawa desesperada por el manuscrito quizá si ¿debería ayudar?

¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a venir con nosotros a la fiesta? –preguntó Sumi-sempai

Mmm no estoy seguro. Usagi-san de seguro se opondrá o interferirá como siempre –respondió Misaki.

Trata de convencerlo. Ya queda poco tiempo para que terminemos la universidad y no has asistido a muchas reuniones. Además, es algo inofensivo. Solo iremos disfrazados a la casa de un compañero del salón y pasaremos un buen rato mientras tomamos algo –dijo Sumi-sempai

¿Es necesario ir disfrazado? ¿De qué se disfrazarán los demás? –

Vamos a ir en grupo mañana a alquilar los trajes, puedes venir con nosotros y así quizá hasta podríamos quedar con todos para elegir alguna temática en común.

Eso me parece genial –comentó Misaki quien se estaba animando a ir.

Esta es la tarjeta de la tienda, nos vemos mañana a las 4 -

Muchas gracias -

Misaki regresó más pensativo que nunca ¿Cómo haría para convencer a Usagi para que lo deje ir? Decirle una mentira estaría mal y peor aún si tenía que ir disfrazado, nada sería creíble cuando lo viera así. Quizá si lo encontraba de buen humor todo saldría bien.

Hola, ya regresé –gritó Misaki al llegar al departamento que compartía con el escritor.

Misaki, te extrañé –dijo Usagi mientras se levantaba del sofá y se disponía a abrazar a Misaki pero este se lo impidió haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

Este, Usagi…en mi universidad…por Halloween…-comenzó a decir tímidamente el universitario.

No, te quedarás conmigo –respondió tajantemente Akihiko

Pero… –

Y mucho menos si es que el tal Sumi-sempai va a estar presente –Akihiko sacó un cigarro y se disponía a encenderlo. Misaki sabía que eso era un mal síntoma.

Es solo una pequeña fiesta de disfraces. Estaría de regreso temprano…-Misaki ya empezaba a aceptar la idea de quedarse en casa.

¿Fiesta de disfraces? ¿Y de qué piensan ir disfrazados? –el interés de Akihiko era grande pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

Bueno, aún no sabemos. Mañana tenía planeado ir con los demás a alquilar los trajes en esta tienda –Misaki sacó la tarjeta y se la extendió a Akihiko- pero ya que no voy a ir no sé para qué preguntas eso…

Te dejo ir con una condición –dijo Akihiko sorprendiendo a Misaki. Aunque él tenía una idea de lo que Akihiko querría a cambio…

¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No reemplazaré a Suzuki-san otra vez! –

Tranquilo, no es eso. Solo quiero que estés en casa temprano para que podamos ver una película de terror mientras comemos algo dulce. Como te dije nunca he celebrado esta fecha así que en verdad quiero hacer eso –

¿Eh? ¿Simplemente ver una película? –

Ajá –

¿Sin trampas? –Misaki tenía muchas dudas ante tal ofrecimiento pero quizá, pensaba, Akihiko necesitaba hacer algo por esta fecha para alguno de sus trabajos ¿Qué podría salir mal viendo una simple película de terror con él?

Si –

¡Hecho! Espero que no te den miedo las películas de terror. Yo estoy acostumbrado a ellas. –Misaki se fue feliz a su habitación pensando que, por primera vez en su vida, había podido llegar a un acuerdo decente con Akihiko.

Lo que no sabía Misaki era que Usagi quería pasar un primer Halloween no tan simple como él suponía…

¿Aló? … Quisiera comunicarme con el dueño de la tienda–Akihiko estaba al teléfono y una de sus manos jugueteaba la tarjeta de la tienda de disfraces que le había dado Misaki y que este se había olvidado de pedirle de regreso…

_Segundo capítulo (fin de la historia) será publicado el 31. Gracias por la visita. _


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki se encontraba en la fiesta. Para su muy buena suerte Akihiko había tenido que salir temprano y no había podido verlo salir con el disfraz puesto. Pero Misaki tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo…En la fiesta en la que se encontraba no había ni vampiros, hombres lobo, superhéroes o cualquiera de los típicos disfraces que son comunes en un día así…

_Flashback _

Sumi-sempai ¿cómo está? –dijo Misaki que llegaba a la hora exacta.

Hola Misaki, llegaste junto a tiempo, estábamos por entrar la tienda. Vamos antes que nos ganen los mejores trajes –contestó Sumi-sempai.

Pero al entrar a la tienda el grupo de amigos se quedó congelado. El lugar que días antes tenía decenas de trajes a la vista ahora lucía casi vacío. El vendedor salió al instante a recibirlos.

Disculpe…quisiéramos alquilar trajes… -dijo Misaki de manera insegura.

Los siento mucho pero se han llevado casi todos. Al parecer iba a ver una gran fiesta en la ciudad y por ello se han llevado la gran mayoría – contestó el vendedor.

¿Ahora qué hacemos? –comentó uno de los chicos

¿Y si vamos a otra tienda? –dijo otro

En otras tiendas tendrán la misma suerte. Recuerden que Halloween es mañana, la mayoría de personas alquilaron sus trajes con anticipación y los trajes que estaban disponibles pues corrieron la misma suerte que los míos. Pero no se desanimen, tengo una caja llena de trajes que quedaron…- comentó el vendedor mientras comenzaba a sacar los trajes.

Están lindos –dijo una chica.

Como para recordar aquellas épocas ¿no crees? –le respondió su amiga.

_Fin del flashback_

¿Qué haces tan pensativo parado ahí? Vamos a tomar algo –Sumi-sempai guió a Misaki a una de las mesas donde había copas servidas.

Estaba pensando en nuestros trajes, ¿no te sientes incómodo? -

No, ya que no es la primera vez que todos nos vestimos así. Además, las chicas están pasando un buen momento. Al parecer extrañaban sus uniformes después de todo –

Y es que los trajes que quedaron no eran otra cosa que uniformes de colegio. Misaki no entendía como es que su fiesta pasó de ser una donde se imaginaba estando rodeado de espectros a otra donde parecía el momento de relajo a la salida del colegio.

A pesar de sus quejas, el uniforme le quedaba a la perfección a Misaki y lo hacía lucir más inocente de lo que ya parecía. La camisa blanca, la chaqueta negra de botones redondos y el pantalón a juego resaltaban su estilizada figura y sus ojos color esmeralda.

¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás? –preguntó Sumi-sempai.

No muy tarde, tengo que estar temprano en casa. Además, creo que no me perderé de mucho –gracias a los uniformes, sus amigos estaban muy animados recordando sus épocas de colegio y hacían que quienes no habían pasado un buen momento en aquel entonces se sintieran un poco incómodos.

Si, tienes razón. El próximo año organicemos esto con tiempo –

Luego de un par de horas Misaki se dirigió al departamento que compartía con el gran Usami Akihiko. Las insistentes llamadas y mensajes de Akihiko recordándole su promesa lo habían apurado a retornar a casa.

Usagi-san ya lle… -

Misaki no pudo terminar de completar la frase. Lo que sus ojos vieron lo habían dejado en shock. El antes lujoso apartamento ahora lucía como una casa en ruinas. Estaba oscuro y solo tétricas luces de color rojo iluminaban el lugar.

Usagi ¿Dónde estás? Esto no es gracioso –Misaki tuvo que dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca iluminación.

Misaki, ¿te gusta la decoración? –Usagi preguntó mientras bajaba del segundo piso.

Es demasiado… realista…y ¿cuánto gastaste en esto? Ya te dije que no desperdicies el dinero –

Solo quería que viéramos la película en una ambiente propicio. Así será más interesante ¿no crees? –Usagi observaba el departamento como si solo unas pocas cosas hubieran cambiado.

Akihiko ya se encontraba cerca de Misaki y este lo pudo ver bien. Akihiko tenía puesto ¿un uniforme de colegio? El pantalón era del mismo modelo del que tenía puesto Misaki pero en lugar de chaqueta llevaba puesto, sobre una camisa color blanca, un chaleco de color negro y una corbata color vino. Bueno, no se alejaba mucho de su vestimenta habitual pero llamaba terriblemente la atención. Usagi debió de ser muy popular toda su vida.

¿Qué pasa Misaki? –

¿Y ese traje? –Usagi se veía tan bien que Misaki se ruborizó. Con suerte, gracias a la oscuridad, Usagi no habría notado eso.

Ya que ibas a venir disfrazado quise estar a juego contigo pero solo quedaba este traje en la tienda. Ha sido un gran suerte que terminemos combinando ¿no crees? Misaki, luces muy lindo con ese traje –Akihiko se acerco peligrosamente hacia Misaki.

Usagi, no te aproveches. Veamos la película antes de que me arrepienta –

Se acomodaron frente a la televisión. Misaki, por precaución y por costumbre, colocó a Suzuki-san entre los dos. El aspecto del departamento en ese momento lo ponía nervioso e inquieto. Las películas de terror no surtían mucho efecto en él pero las circunstancias de este día lo estaban poniendo al límite…


	3. Chapter 3

Conforme avanzaba la película Misaki iba entrando en pánico. Además de los brutales asesinatos que tenía que ver, la poca iluminación que había en el departamento se encargaba de iluminar calaveras, arañas y cabezas de horribles personajes. ¿En dónde Usagi había conseguido todas esas cosas tan terroríficas? ¿Del set de una película de terror? Era mejor no preguntar, la probabilidad de que así hubiera sido no podía ser descartada si se traba de él. Quizá lo mejor era terminar de ver la película otro día…

Este…Usagi… ¿terminaste el trabajo que tenías pendiente? –preguntó esperanzado Misaki.

Si, lo envié antes de que llegaras –

Para su mala suerte, al escritor se le había ocurrido ser puntual en la entrega de sus trabajos ese día. Misaki quitó a Suzuki-san de en medio. Ver a Usagi lo tranquilizó un poco. Quizá si se acercaba un poco junto a él, sin que este lo notara, ya no tendría tanto miedo…

A este punto Akihiko ya estaba casi a su límite. Ver que su uke se acercaba cada vez más a él con su rostro ruborizado y buscando protección era mucha tentación. Su plan hasta el momento había salido a la perfección. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle para que al fin pueda lanzarse hacia su presa.

Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño –mintió Akihiko.

¿Vas? ¿Ahora? –Misaki no quería quedarse solo.

¿Algún inconveniente? -

Este…También tengo que recoger algo de arriba así que subamos juntos…-

Misaki apagó la televisión y siguió a Usagi escaleras arriba, estaba feliz de dejar atrás la sala y su macabra decoración. Aunque se dio con la ingrata sorpresa de que el pasadizo tenía un aspecto semejante.

¿Acaso quieres acompañarme? –preguntó de manera pícara Usagi para hacerle notar a Misaki que lo había acompañado hasta la puerta del baño.

Estúpido Usagi. Solo me confundí…está muy oscuro aquí…iré a mi cuarto un momento –Misaki se obligó a caminar solo por el pasillo.

Akihiko sin decir palabra una palabra más ingresó al baño dejando a Usagi solo. Misaki sentía como si estuviera dentro de una mansión embrujada. O se había sugestionado demasiado o realmente las cosas se habían puesto extrañas en el departamento.

_Estúpido Usagi y su idea de decorar la casa -pensó._

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta de su cuarto decidió que lo mejor era dormir y que esa extraña noche quedara atrás. Si Usagi quería seguir viendo la película pues que la viera solo, no estaba dispuesto a pasar ni un minuto más abajo.

Misaki abrió la puerta de su habitación y le pareció ver una silueta en una de las esquinas. Cerró la puerta de la habitación al instante.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando. Fue la película, ahí no hay nada. Nunca hubo nada y hoy día no habrá nada_ _–__trataba de convencerse a si mismo Misaki._

Al volver abrir la puerta vio otra silueta, más terrorífica que la anterior. Eso ya había sido demasiado. Apenas Akihiko salió del baño Misaki se aferró a él.

¿Qué pasa Misaki? ¿Quieres que regresemos a ver la película? –

No…-

Si estas cansado puedes ir a dormir –

Este…-

¿Qué pasa? -

Yo…Usagi…¿porestanochopuedodormircontigo? –dijo Misaki dejando todo su orgullo de lado.

No entiendo –en verdad sí había entendido pero quería escuchar esas tiernas palabras una vez más. No era algo que Misaki dijera fácilmente todos los días.

¡¿POR ESTA NOCHE PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?! –

Ese era el detalle que Akihiko esperaba. No lo pensó más, cargó a un dócil Misaki y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo depositó suavemente en la cama y lo observó. En instantes volvería realidad una sus novelas BL…

¿Te dio miedo la película? –preguntó Usagi

Fue culpa de la decoración, me sugestioné mucho creo…me pareció ver cosas en mi habitación…¿Este edificio es nuevo? ¿Alguien ocupó este lugar antes que tú? ¿Han pasado cosas raras aquí? ¿Sabes si…?-

Shhh…te puedo contar una historia que te haga sentir mejor…-susurró Usagi.

¿Qué historia? –preguntó ruborizado Misaki al percatarse que tenía a Usagi inclinado encima suyo vistiendo aquel traje que lo hacía lucir tan irresistible.

Una sobre un par de estudiantes que les gustaba hacer muchas travesuras…-susurró Akihiko acercándose al rostro de Misaki

¿Y sabes como empieza la historia? –le preguntó a Misaki quien negó moviendo la cabeza tímidamente.

Con un beso…-acto seguido Akihiko posó sus labios en la boca de Misaki…


	4. Chapter 4

El primer contacto entre sus labios fue tierno, los labios de Akihiko rozaron suavemente los de Misaki. Luego, Akihiko fue tomando más posesión de la boca de Misaki introduciendo su lengua para juguetear dentro de ella. Besar a Misaki hasta que este se quedara sin aire era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Akihiko.

Las experimentadas manos de Akihiko fueron desabotonando el saco y la camisa de Misaki mientras su boca ahora se encontraba ocupada con su cuello, uno de los puntos más sensibles de su uke.

U-usagi… -gemía Misaki mientras se movía de manera inquieta bajo el cuerpo de su seme. Atrás había quedado la aburrida fiesta y la espeluznante película. Ahora toda su atención era para Akihiko y las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo.

Al fin con la camisa desabotonada las manos de Akihiko fueron recorriendo todo el torso de Misaki hasta llegar a sus botones que ya se encontraban duros producto de la excitación. Su boca fue bajando lentamente mientras repartía besos por el cuerpo de su amado Misaki quien aferraba sus manos a la espalda ancha de su seme.

Para este punto los dos ya tenían cierto problema entre las piernas…Akihiko empezó a rozar con su mano, por encima del pantalón, el duro miembro de Misaki lo que ocasionó que este último empezara a gemir más fuerte, mientras sentía los primeros espasmos de placer.

Señor director, creo que hay un par de estudiantes que se está portando mal –dijo Akihiko con ese tono burlón pero a la vez sensual que sólo él tiene.

Usagi…no digas cosas así –

¿Por qué no? Si es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo, aunque aún falta la mejor parte –terminó de decir Akihiko mientras lo miraba con deseo.

El calor iba en aumento en la habitación así que Akihiko paró un momento de darle atención a Misaki para quitarse el chaleco y desabotonar los botones de su camisa. Misaki miraba con atención aquel ritual que siempre lo hipnotizaba. El amplio pecho de Akihiko y sus abdomen ligeramente definido finalmente se dejaban ver y sólo para él, siempre sería sólo para él…

Las diestras manos de Akihiko liberaron el miembro de Misaki, era hora de degustar el dulce sabor de su uke. Lenta y tortuosamente empezó a dar pequeños besos y roces al miembro de Misaki para luego introducirlo en su boca. Los gemidos de Misaki iban en aumento conforme Akihiko aumentaba la velocidad. Cuando este último sintió las primeras gotas salir del miembro de Misaki se detuvo.

¿Por qué? U-sagi…-se quejó Misaki

Hoy quiero que la primera vez que te corras sea mientras esté dentro tuyo -

Akihiko no podía aguantar mucho más el no estar dentro de Misaki así que decidió que era hora de ir preparando a su uke. Le quitó los pantalones y los boxers y una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrada de Misaki. Primero un dedo, luego dos y finalmente tres fueron los que lograron ingresar en la estrechez de Misaki.

Akihiko sacó su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Misaki para proceder a introducirlo lentamente mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Ah…Usagi…duele un poco –se quejó el menor

Es porque estás más estrecho de lo normal, relájate –dijo Akihiko que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no empezar a embestirlo salvajemente.

Para apaciguar el dolor de su uke tomó con su mano el miembro de Misaki y comenzó a masturbarlo. Las embestidas fueron aumentando de ritmo al igual que los gemidos que llenaban toda la habitación.

Usa..gi…si…sigues así…me correré…-avisó Misaki

¿Qué te parece si hoy dices la frase "me derrito"? –contestó Akihiko. Esa era una de sus líneas preferidas que el Misaki de sus novelas BL decía.

Eres un…hentai…no, no lo haré…-

Al obtener esa respuesta Akihiko, haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que tenía, bajó el ritmo de las embestidas. Luego, empezó nuevamente a ir cada vez más rápido pero cada vez que estaban a punto de alcanzar el climax volvía a bajar la velocidad dejando a Misaki desesperado y ansioso de poder sentir la sensación final del placer.

Me…derri…to…-dijo entre gemidos Misaki, totalmente ruborizado y despojado de todo su orgullo, cuando, nuevamente, la velocidad de las caderas de Akihiko iba a ritmo perfecto.

Eres un buen alumno, aprendes rápido –

Akihiko continuó embistiendo y masturbando a Misaki hasta que los dos llegaron al climax. Agitados y sudorosos se mantuvieron un momento quietos recuperando el aire que la pasión les había quitado.

Recuperado el aire, los dos querían más. Sus cuerpos aún no estaban satisfechos del todo.

Akihiko volteó delicadamente a su adorado Misaki para que este quedara en cuatro. Una de sus manos empezó la tarea de masturbar a su pequeño mientras propinaba besos por la nuca y espalda de Misaki. El golpe de la tibia respiración de Akihiko sobre la húmeda espalda de Misaki le producía al menor un cosquilleo placentero. Volvió a sentir la urgente necesidad de sentirlo dentro. Disimuladamente, retrocedió un poco haciendo que el miembro de Akihiko rozara con su trasero.

Pero para Akihiko nada pasaba desapercibido, especialmente esta clase de detalles. Excitado con la acción de su uke decidió que no lo haría esperar más. Si lo quería dentro de él pues ahí estaba él para cumplir sus deseos.

Ingresó dentro de Misaki con un solo movimiento. Volver a sentir la calidez de la estrechez de su uke fue demasiado placentero. El aumento de la velocidad de las embestidas no se hizo esperar y, nuevamente, en las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Akihiko, retumbó el eco de los gemidos de placer.

Misaki hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en cuatro y no ceder en cada embestida.

No…puedo…aguantar más…-avisó Misaki

Entonces córrete –Akihiko estaba en su límite. Mientras más excitado estuviera Misaki más aprisionaba su miembro.

Las espaldas de ambos se arquearon mientras sentían el orgasmo. Misaki liberó su semilla en la mano de Akihiko mientras este lo hacía en su interior.

Pasado el clímax, se acurrucaron en la cama. Akihiko abrazó de manera protectora a Misaki.

¿Y? ¿Te gustó mi historia? –susurró Akihiko quien se encontraba un poco adormilado.

…-Misaki, ruborizado, no dijo nada. Pero tenía que admitir que Akihiko le había hecho olvidar las malas pasadas que la película de terror había dejado en su mente. A su lado se sentía seguro, protegido…y ,sobretodo, amado.

Esto…gracias Usagi-san…gracias a ti… hoy… mi memoria ha reemplazado momentos poco agradables por recuerdos maravillosos… –dijo avergonzado Misaki.

Misaki se quedó esperando una respuesta burlona o más melosa aún, aquellas a las que lo había acostumbrado Akihiko, pero no escuchó nada. Levantó la cabeza y vio que el escritor dormía plácidamente. Luego de observarlo un momento apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su seme y decidió acompañarlo en sueños.

Al día siguiente Akihiko se encargaría de que el departamento volviera a la normalidad antes que Misaki despierte. No quería causarle más pesadillas a su pequeño uke… aunque el remedio para estas era el más dulce de todos...

Fin


End file.
